<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire Hunter by bloodwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957020">Vampire Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites'>bloodwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Gen, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Swearing, Vampires, fan-flashworks, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a better hunter now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampire Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Fan-Flashworks for the 'sideways' prompt. Fills the 'vampire' square of my Monster Bingo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean limps into the motel room. Sam closes the door, locks it behind them.</p><p>Dean sits, heavy, on the end of his bed. His clothes are torn and bloody. Sam heads for the bathroom, emerges with the first aid kit, a bowl of water, and a washcloth. Grabs the whiskey bottle before he sinks to his knees in front of Dean.</p><p>"That was stupid." Sam cleans the blood and dirt from Dean's skin so he can see the extent of his wounds. "Taking risks like that."</p><p>"Bastard was going for your throat," Dean says. "I was just doing my job."</p><p>Sam sighs as he peels the tattered shirt from Dean's body. "Not if it gets you killed."</p><p>"Still alive, ain't I?" Dean grimaces as whiskey pours over the deep gashes on his forearm. "Son of a bitch. What a fucking waste." He snatches the bottle, brings it to his lips and gulps. "Besides, you think <em>that's</em> gonna be what kills me? You know better than that, Sammy."</p><p>Sam shuts his mouth and gets on with the job. He knows better than to argue with his brother.</p><p>When the wounds are clean, Sam wraps Dean's wounds. There's no point in stitching them. Still, Dean's as white as a sheet.</p><p>"You should be dead," Sam says.</p><p>"I know," Dean acknowledges. "But I'm not. Silver lining, Sammy."</p><p>Dean's a better hunter, now, it's true. If only it hadn't come with such a high price.</p><p>"When a job goes sideways like that," Dean says. "I can protect you. I'm faster, now, stronger—"</p><p>"Yeah, and right now, you look like a stick of chalk." Sam gets to his feet, opens the cooler.</p><p>He throws the object he retrieves across the room. Dean catches it.</p><p>"Keep 'em coming," Dean says, as his fangs descend. He rips into the corner of the bag and sucks noisily.</p><p>He finishes one, catches the next. There's blood on his lips. He's new, hasn't figured out how to feed without making a mess, yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>